1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing hydrogen fluoride from 2,2,3,3-tetrafluorooxetane (hereinafter referred to as "tetrafluorooxetane"). More particularly, it relates to a process for removing hydrogen fluoride from tetrafluorooxetane comprising extracting hydrogen fluoride from tetrafluorooxetane with a halogenated hydrocarbon and optionally at least twice distilling tetrafluorooxetane from which hydrogen fluoride is extracted with the halogenated hydrocarbon.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Tetrafluorooxetane is useful as a solvent or a monomer for producing a straight chain polyether, and it is produced by reacting tetrafluoroethylene and paraformaldehyde in anhydrous hydrogen fluoride. However, separation of hydrogen fluoride from tetrafluorooxetane by distillation is difficult since boiling points of the former and the latter are 20.degree. C. and 28.degree. C., respectively. Conventionally, hydrogen fluoride is removed from tetrafluorooxetane by washing tetrafluorooxetane containing hydrogen fluoride with water. The washing method still has some problems such as neutralization and drying of washed tetrafluorooxetane and is not suitable for industrial application.